


Those Nights

by JaclynTheDinosaur



Category: Girl Meets World, Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015), Parks and Recreation
Genre: Chris Pratt Is My Husband, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, We're Dinosaurs, We're Fandom Type Dinosaurs, Zach Mitchell Is Jealous Because I'm Married To His Boyfriend, but oh well, enjoy, we have problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynTheDinosaur/pseuds/JaclynTheDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots for Guardians of The Galaxy, Girl Meets World, Parks And Recreation, and Jurassic World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's Jaclyn and Malachi here. This chapter is going to be about Girl Meets World.

 

   Maya was just getting home after the movie she saw with Shawn. Maya pulled out her house keys and opened the door. When she walked in, her biological dad was there. Her parents were in the midst of screaming when she opened the door.

  "Joe? what do you want?"

  "Maya... I'm here to get you back. Your mother has had you long enough. It's my turn now."  Maya scoffs, "You know what, I'm going to Riley's house tonight Don't even bother coming after me." 

  Maya walked outside into the cool fall air, pulling her jacket tighter around herself. 

  Finally arriving at Riley's apartment complex, Maya climbed onto the fire escape and entered through the bay window. When she walked in, the room was empty. So, she decided to go raid their kitchen. 

  When she walked out of Riley's room, Riley, Farkle, and Lucas were all at the kitchen table. "Maya? What are you doing here?" Maya smiles hesitantly, "It's complicated... It doesn't matter though. I'm here and I'm hungry." Lucas smiled slightly, "Well, there's a refrigerator right there." Maya rolls her eyes.

  "Well, I''m glad you're here!" Riley exclaims cheerfully, hugging Maya.

  Maya hugs back for a second before going to get food.

  "So, what do we do first? We can dance, sing, talk, watch a movie, lets just stay up all night!" Riley squeals.

  "Lets do it!" Farkle replies.

  Riley jumps up in excitement and turns the radio on. The cover of the song "Heaven" by Boyce Avenue and Megan Nicole, came on. Farkle, without warning, grabbed Riley and they started slow dancing. 

  "Pancakes, may I have this dance?" Lucas asks, offering a hand.

Maya smirks, "That depends, Huckleberry, on if I get to wear to your hat."

  Lucas chuckles, putting the hat on Maya's head. Soon enough, their all slow dancing. Riley's head is on Farkle's shoulder, and Maya's arms are wrapped around Lucas' neck. 

  Eventually the song ended after what felt like a life time.

  "Okay, now that we're down with that... Too the window!" Riley exclaims pulling them all into her bedroom. 

  Once they were there, "So, Maya, why did you really come here?" Riley asks.

  "What I can't just come spend time with my best friend?" Maya lies.

  "Maya, we all know that's a lie. Come on, we're all your friends here. You can trust us." Lucas say. 

  "Okay, fine. Shawn took me to the movies, we saw Jurassic World and it was amazing, but he dropped me off and when I went inside, my dad was there." Maya explains with a sigh. 

  "Maya, I didn't know... I'm so sorry." Riley comforts.

  "My mom wasn't very thrilled about it, so they started fighting. Before anything got to serious, I left." Maya explains, acting as if she didn't care.

  "Well, you know what, I think it's time for that movie." Farkle announces. Everyone nods in agreement. Riley turns on Finding Nemo and they all lay on the bed.

  Eventually, they all fall asleep around 3:30am. 

  __________________________________________

  Topanaga walked into Riley's room to ask if she knew where her black shirt went and was surprised at what she saw. Riley was tucked under Farkle's arm, his cheek resting against her head. 

  Lucas had Maya's head against his chest, her arms over his stomach. Lucas' arms were wrapped around her, their legs tangled together.

  Topanaga took her phone out and took a few photos, then left the room. 

___________________________________________

  Later when they woke up, they went on their phones to see the photos of them cuddling all over their social medias.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Go check out my others stories! Please leave comments and suggestions, I love feedback! Thanks, love you guys!


End file.
